The angels of Eygpt
by Sonicbolt
Summary: When the Doctor and his new companion Octavia take a trip back to ancient Egypt they find things aren't quite right, when they are separated, they must come together to save the world.


This is my 5th adventure with the marvellous man known only as the Doctor. I still know nothing about him. However I know he wouldn't tell me if I asked.

"Well Octavia! Here we are! Ancient Egypt-tah!" he proclaims with a flick of a lever. His face beaming with pride, He places his hand on the console as Octavia opens the doors of the ship. The Doctor watches her as she looks around through the doors at the outside.  
"Well this is exquisite. However... WHERE IS EVERYTHING!" she shouts back at the Doctor.

The Doctor steps out the doors fully and gives a quizzical look as he jolts his head around. Trying to identify the area they landed in.  
"Well we appear to be underground" Octavia says; examining the floor.  
"No Octavia. We are in a tomb" the Doctor proclaims in a dull tone.  
"My, that's disgusting"  
"Why? Now we get to observe the wonderful statues and sculptures before time erodes them. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity" the Doctors face lights up again. A large smile back across his face.  
"Well...where are they?"  
The Doctor closes the doors and puts his hands in his pockets. He kicks the dust up by his feet.  
"I don't know...want to find them?"  
Octavia gives the Doctor a cheeky smirk.  
"Absolutely!"  
They lock arms and grin right as a hole in the wall slides open. Light floods in from the aperture.  
They stop dead in their tracks.  
"Quick, behind the TARDIS!" The Doctor whispers rather loudly.

They unlock arms and jump behind the ship, The Doctor taking the left side while Octavia takes the right.  
The Doctor pokes his head around the side, Making sure to say hidden.  
There are four bald men in rags carrying a sarcophagus. The area where the TARDIS landed was surrounded in the shadows the men don't see it immediately.  
They place it down in the centre of the room.  
One turns and looks at the strange blue box.  
"Who took that down here?"  
The other standing beside him looks over and raises and eyebrow.  
"It is clearly an offering to the gods. See the strange markings on the top and on the side facing us. They are the words of the gods"  
"If you say so" they all turn and walk out from the tomb sliding the door shut behind them.  
The Doctor and Octavia step out from behind the ship.  
"Doctor what were they doing?"  
"Transporting the sarcophagus down into depths of the tomb. They are slaves it's what they are told to do" the doctor frowns.  
A sudden scream echoes around the room. It's muffled and distorted.  
The Doctor looks over at Octavia and then turns towards the door. He runs over to it and skids to a sudden stop before a large stone wall where the door once was. There are four cracks in the wall in a perfect rectangle outlining the door. The Doctor draws his Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket. And started to move it around the outlining area of the door. A light buzzing sound emitting from the tip of the devise along with an orange glow.  
"Doctor why won't it open!" her face is dimly lit by orange light.  
"It's too primitive there is no lock it's just a really heavy door. But if I set it to the correct setting I can vibrate the door to make it lighter by a factor of two" the Doctor explains as he continues to sonic the door.  
"Right so the weight will be halved. You sonic it and I will move it"  
"Right-e-o"  
He fiddles with the dial and points and presses. The door starts to rumble. Dust falls from the cracks around the door. The Doctor's hand starts to shake.  
"Ok Octavia your turn!" he mumbles. His face contorted as he struggles to hold the screwdriver steady.  
She places her palms on the door and shoves it to the left. She gives an elegant grunt as the door slides out the way to revel a narrow brightly lit hallway with statues lining the walls with torches in-between.  
The doctor runs down the hall and comes to a sudden stop. He bends his knees and holds out his arms. Blocking the way of the running Octavia.  
She comes to a sudden stop as not to fall over the doctor.  
"What is it doctor?" she asks angrily.  
"Here" he proclaims jolting his eyes around the hall. His mouth as straight as a ruler.  
"Excuse me?"  
"This is where the scream came from...this exact spot"  
The doctor licks his finger. And holds it in the air. He then sticks his tongue out. He pauses.  
"Octavia, do you taste that?" the doctor putting his tongue back into his mouth.  
"Not exactly all I taste is the inside my own mouth" Octavia remarks still in a angry tone.  
"It tastes like metal."  
"What does that mean?"  
"An array of things. Teleport energy, Plasma. Or gas"  
"What do you think it is?" Octavia sarcastically remarks. The doctor not realising continues looking.  
"Not sure it's to faded to get an correct diagnostic. We spent too long opening the door"

"YOU THERE, STOP!"  
Comes a voice from the end of the hall. Three men in gold covered armour start running over to the doctor and Octavia through the darkness.  
The doctor raises his hands above his head stepping in front of Octavia as he does  
"Does that even work in this time period?" Octavia asks looking up at the doctor.  
"Usually...stay behind me" he mumbles to Octavia.  
She nuzzled in his large padded coat.  
The men stop in front the doctor. They draw their weapons and point them towards the intruder.  
The doctor reaches into his pocket and removes his physic paper in a slow movement as to not aggravate the guards.  
"You told me that was destroyed in a super nova when you were trying to stop the judoon from condemning a colony of humans to death." Octavia whispers  
"Well it's been a while since then..." he whispers back.  
"That happened 2 hours ago"

They arrive and stand face to face with the doctor.  
"Show your reason for being here"  
The doctor holds up the paper to him.  
"Well Mr...um...Clonious. You're the architect then."  
"Yep just came to make some final checks."  
The doctor looks around himself in a rapid movement.  
"Yep it's all done. Now can you lead me out?"  
"Didn't you design this place?"  
"Yea but I've designed so many things I forget"  
"I see you added these sculptures since last time"  
The doctor becomes intrigued.  
"Yes...um.. When was the last time you checked down here?"  
"Yesterday...I must say Very quick work. The gods will be pleased"  
The man tries to look behind the doctor. The doctor tries to intercept but the man unstirred looks behind him and spots Octavia, comfortably nuzzled the Doctors long furry brown coat.  
"A woman should never be allowed in such a sacred area! Take her to the slave camps!"  
Two men approach Octavia and grab her by her arms.  
"Oh no its ok she is my model!" the doctor defends frantically.  
"Well this is still no place for females. Take her away"  
The men start to drag her away. Her high heels dragged along the ground.  
"Put me down you thugs! Doctor!" she shouts through the dark.  
"Tavi it will be fine!"  
The man looks at the doctor, with a questionable look.  
"She called you a doctor?"  
"Yes I'm an architect... And...a doctor"  
"I see."  
The men turn and walk towards the exit.  
The doctor rolls his eyes and wipes his brow.

"Get in there!"  
Octavia flies into a dark room. She hits the ground. Dust flies up from around her.  
"You scoundrels! I will have you court marshalled!"  
She sighs and slumps over. As the door locks with a clunk of metal.  
"Doctor you better have a good reason for letting me get dragged off like that"  
"H-hello"  
Octavia turns around quickly and to her own surprise is met with a young boy dressed in rags. He stands with his hands together. His hair is long and brown.  
"Hello darling. Are you not just the quaintest little thing!"  
"Excuse me ma'am?"  
She couches and looks around the cell. The cell has moss covering the bottom of the walls and around the singular window.  
"Sorry. Where are we?"  
"In a holding cell. In the middle of town miss"  
A cold shiver rolls down Octavia's spine. A breeze flows in the window.  
"Moving! Blink! Hide! Don't! Can't hide!"  
Octavia turns towards the sound.  
"Who is that strange man?" Octavia asks looking over at a man who seems to be going mad.  
"He doesn't stop. He keeps talking about statues that don't belong. About how no one made them they all showed up one day. All just the ramblings of a mad man miss"  
Octavia stands up and strolls over to the man. Who is curled up in a ball in the left top corner he rocks back and forth. Mumbling. He is covered in dirt and dust.  
"Hello?"  
"RUN! No...Can't"  
"Tell me about the statues" Octavia asks in a very soothing sweet voice.  
"Move in the dark. Blink! Don't. Blink! Took my family! Killed them!" he moves his hands rapidly around his head. Trying to swat the dreams away.  
Octavia frowns.

The doctor emerges from the tomb. The doctor looks around. He stretches.  
As he does the guards who led him out were talking with more men in rags.  
"Ahh. Fresh Air! It's wonderful!" The doctor exclaims looking around at the sandy dessert.  
"Word in. The pharaoh wants a meeting with you."  
"Oh"  
"It's about the fact you are designing the tomb for his son"  
"Oh I see well I guess I better. Um. Go see him then"  
"We will take you there. We must hurry a heavy wind is coming says word from the east"

"What do you mean the statues killed your family?"  
"T-took them. Fast. Blink. Blink."  
His eyes are fixed closed. His eyelids are frozen.  
"What did they look like?"  
"Cant."  
"Tell me I can help"  
"Cant. They will come"  
"What are you rambling about"  
"He says if his thinks of them they will come into his head"

The doctor is pushed with a high velocity into the throne room. The room is large. With water pools either side the door.  
After regaining his balance he fixes his coat and waddles with large strides over to the centre of the room.  
"Wonderful. I am the pharaoh of Egypt."  
"Yes I can tell"  
"I want to ask you a question. The god statues in the tomb, Did you make those? As i want some in my castle"  
"Sorry but I didn't make them. I thought they were made by the craftsman"  
"We have no one of such talent here"  
"Then...who made them"

"Sir please. I can help just tell me what they look like"  
"THEY HAVE ARIVED YOU HAVE DOOMED US!"  
"LADY HELP ME-"  
Octavia turns around her long black hair sweeping over her face blocking her vision.  
After she flicks her hair out the way quickly. She finds herself in a large open field.  
"W-what happened?"

The doctor's sonic screwdriver starts to beep in his pocket.  
He whips it out and looks at it.  
"Octavia... Sorry your highness I must dash"  
As the doctor was about to run. The man stands from his gold plated throne and gasps.  
The doctor looks at him with a questionable look.  
The man raises his arm towards the door.  
The doctor turns quickly as two sarcophagus shaped statues guard both sides of the door.  
"W-where did they come from, they were not here when you arrived"  
The doctors eyes stay wide open as he stares at them.  
"I know who they are now. Took a while. Why the men in the tunnel disappeared. Why I could taste metal. Why Octavia was just displaced in time. It's all coming together"  
"What are you babbling about. What are they!"  
"Weeping angles. Well, weeping angles in the form of sarcophagus'"  
"Stop spitting nonsense!"  
The pharaoh steps down from his throne plinth and strolls calmly past the doctor.  
"Stop come back!"  
"I am the pharaoh of Egypt. I refuse to be afraid of statues"  
The pharaoh reaches out an arm and taps the statue.  
As he does his body is engulfed in blue energy and dissipates.  
The doctor frowns his eyes open wide. Unblinking.  
The doctor starts to edge towards the hallway. Keeping is eyes on the statues at all times.  
His eyes start to water. As he reaches the hall opening, his eyes were already twitching, his pupils dilated.  
The turns and starts sprinting down the hall.  
As he runs he looks at the screwdriver still in his hand.  
"She is 28 years in the past. I got to get to my TARDIS! Before-" the doctor looks up and almost runs face first into an angel. It has its arms outstretched and has its mouth open wide showing its sharp basalt teeth.  
"WOH! Buddy, almost got me there"  
The doctor steps around it and runs towards the exit. He skids to a stop outside the castle. He looks left then right quickly. He spots the tomb in the distance through the veil of sand. He starts to run down the sandy track. A heavy wind blows sand all around the doctor. Piercing his coat and later his shirt. He covers his mouth and eyes partially. He starts too slow as his trousers gets shredded by the high speed sand particles. The sand starts scratching at his legs letting a little blood. The doctors vision is almost completely blind. As the angel approach quickly. The doctor scrambles into the hallway and closes the door behind him. The hall is pitch black.  
"This hall way brightly lit a few minutes ago!" He uses his screwdriver still in hand to faintly light the hall. The sonic starts to flicker while the sound fluctuates.  
"I knew I should have made this sand proof from last time!"  
The screwdriver fully shuts off then turns quickly back on. The doctor jumps back as all the statues lining the wall turn towards him.  
"Dormant. Waking up"  
The doctor starts to sprint as fast as he could down the hall.

"Oh. That felt strange. W-where am I?"  
She looks around holding her head. She starts to wobble.  
"Miss! Are you alright?"  
Comes a filmier young voice.  
"Oh little boy? Where are we?"  
"I was about to ask you"  
She looks around.  
"We have been teleported"  
"What?"  
"Moved"  
"Yes I have been here for an hour already"  
"An hour? We were taken here almost at the same time. Meaning...we were moved in time as well as space"

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE I AM RIGHT NOW!"  
Comes a voice from across the field.  
They look over towards the voice. The boys face when he saw him became frightened. He bowed.  
"Who is that?"  
"WHO IS IT! It's the pharaoh of Egypt!"

The doctor makes it into the main tomb room and turns to close the door behind him. As he sonics the door he starts to push on the door. He looks around and gasps at a weeping angles hand coming through the gap. He stops pushing and runs over to the TARDIS. He puts the key in the lock and bursts into the room. He slams the door shut behind him. He smiles.

The TARDIS starts to dematerialize as angles flood into the room. As the ship disappears, a mirror is left in its place.  
"Thee old switch-er-o!" haven't used that in a while! Now the angels will be halted. But it is only temporary. Other angels will come in and move it. Ok game plan, Got to get Tavi and the pharaoh. And to top it off get rid of the angles"

"That's the pharaoh...of Egypt...the real one!"  
"Yes now bow"  
The pharaoh runs over to them.  
"Who are you two!" he looks down at the boy.  
"AH you are the!"  
The pharaoh grabs the boy the colour and lifts him to his feet.  
Octavia grabs the boy back and puts him behind her.  
"You dare interfere with the pharaoh of Egypt!'  
"Well I am personal friends with the lord of time"  
The boy collapses behind her.  
"See even the gods dislike him!"  
"This is no work of gods! He fainted. But his eyes are still open"

The doctor lifts a lever and the TARDIS lands.  
He step out and looks around.  
"These are the time-space coordinates! Where has she wondered off to now?"  
The doctor steps out the TARDIS and looks around.  
It's a large open field with a single tree on a hill.  
He looks up to see a meter crashing through earth's atmosphere.  
"A weeping angel vessel. That's how they got here"  
The doctor looks around the TARDIS. He pokes his head around the side when he sees a palm of a hand coming very fast towards his face. It makes a solid connection. The sound echoes over the hills  
"OW TAVI!"  
Shouts the doctor as he grabs his check.  
"I THAUGT YOU WOULD NEVER FIND US!"  
"How long have you been here?"  
"Two days!"  
"Oh. Sorry. But now I know that information. I can't go further back in time to pick you up"  
"I don't care about that. While we were here the child sent back with me. He is really sickly and I don't have any medical equipment to assist him. He has some very strange symptoms.  
The doctor looks behind Octavia. On the ground behind her was a small child. Who is laying down against her leg.  
The doctor frowns and kneels down to him.  
He uses his sonic screwdriver to get a medical scan.  
He looks at the screwdriver before closing it and slowly putting it back in his pocket.  
"Well doctor what is wrong with him?"  
"I can't help him right now. He looked into the eyes of an angel"  
"What does that mean"  
"Boy can you close your eyes for me"  
He shakes his head slowly.  
"This boy. His mind is strong. He has recessed the angel inside him for a long time. Now thanks to the time displacement. The angel is feeding of the energy and is becoming stronger" the doctor uses his fingers to close the boy's eyes forcefully.  
"Ok now don't open them! Under any circumstances!'  
The boy nods.  
"Ok to get the angel out. We need to either threaten it out. Or destroy the body of the angel."  
"Whatever we do we don't have long until that. Crashes into the earth!" Octavia exclaims pointing at the angel's ship.  
"Right we got to go!"  
The doctor opens the doors and picks up the boy.  
"Oh Octavia. Did you run into the pharaoh while you were stuck her?"  
"Oh yes I almost forgot!"  
Octavia whistles and from over the hill strides a rather saddened man.  
"Are you the search party miss? Sapphire was taking about"  
"Um. Let's go with yes. We are going to -"  
"Wait...YOUR THE ARITECT!"  
"Ah yes. I also double as a search party"  
"Ok everyone in here!" the doctor proclaims.  
The Doctor runs into the box holding the boy. Then Octavia follows soon after.  
Then the pharaoh reluctantly strolls in.  
The steps in and walks a few feet in before noticing. He  
His eyes widen. Fear filling them.  
He turns to escape. But finds Octavia behind him locking the doors.  
The doctor grins. He puts the boy on the chair.

The TARDIS lands in the castle. He jumps out.  
"Okey doki Mr. pharaoh. Here is you stop!"  
"I demand you to explain what that is!"  
The doctor sighs sarcastically and looks at Octavia.  
He places his hand on his shoulder.  
"Its dimensionally transcendental. In there is another dimension from this one. They are linked via a hole between the universes the portal is stabilized via electrical pulses at regular intervals."  
The doctor pats him twice on the shoulder before giving a small grin.  
"Oh and you might want to get out. Come on Octavia. We got angels to stop." Octavia walks out holding the boy.  
She gives a faint smile toward the pharaoh before closing the doors and running after the doctor. Once she catches up she jogs along side.  
"Can you not carry him doctor? My arms are getting tired"  
"I need my hands free to do clever stuff. You can find a place to sit with him if you like while I defeat the angles"  
"Oh no I'm not leaving you. Last time that happened I got zapped back in time. Oh and I never asked. How did you find me? I could have been sent anywhere!"  
"Ah well. I was planning to explain. Remember that necklace I gave to you and told you never to remove whilst with me?"  
"Yes..."  
"Well... it is a tracking devise"  
"Oh thanks doctor! I thought you were being generous!"  
"Well it is 19 carat gold"  
She stops talking and stares at him.  
"You are forgiven. So tell me about how you plan the thwart the angels?"  
"I don't know I'm working on it"  
"How did you defeat them before. As I deduce you have met them before due to you knowing who they are"  
The doctor smiles at her.  
"I knew finding you was good"  
"Well I am very good"  
She smiles.  
"Well the Weeping angels are the creatures of the abstract feeding on energy called Potential energy. That's made by sending someone back in time and feeding of the life they would have lived"  
"That's good. But why can't they move when they are being looked at?"  
"Ah well now that is a good question. They are quantum lock. Meaning they freeze completely when observed by any living creature with the capacity to think"  
"That's stupid"  
"But it makes them near indestructible. You can smash and smash them. But they will regenerate themselves. As long as all the pieces of their bodies are nearby"  
"So why don't we do that to the angel inside the boys mind? Also how do they live in a mind you never explained"  
"Come now Octavia you ask so many questions!"  
"Don't lie too yourself you love being asked questions!"  
He smiles.  
"Well do you know the saying the eyes are the windows to the soul?"  
"Yes I do"  
"Well they aren't. They are the doors. And if you look at an angel for too long in the eyes. It will enter your mind. Also an image of an angel becomes an angel. Like a picture or video of an angel holds a part of the angle in it. For our friend here. The angel's image is in his mind. Thanks to him looking into the eyes of one. It resides in the visual centre of the brain. So him closing his eyes puts the angel on pause. And the reason why we can't do it to the angel in his head is because two reasons. One. Destroying the body of the angel also will feed back into his mind killing him. Second. Is because the angels would follow us forever trying to get the piece back"  
"Wow doctor you really read up on them didn't you"  
He frowns.  
"The same thing happened to a friend of mine a long time ago. My mother in law"  
"You're married?"  
"This is not the time!"  
"It's not that I have any ideas it just...You? Married?"

He stops outside the pyramid. He starts to take some small devises out his pocket and placing them around the perimeter of the back of the pyramid.  
"Doctor what are they?"  
"They extract the consciences of the angels and destroy them."  
"You said destroying them would kill the boy?"  
"No not if the consciences are extracted from the body of the angel. Then the part inside the boy will be taken too. But we need all the angels inside to do it!"  
The doctor's screwdriver starts to beep.  
"Ah a warning from the TARDIS"  
"What is it?"  
"I programmed a protocol to go off when we place these down. The TARDIS is now emitting potential energy. All the angels will flock to it and feed once they are all there. ZAP!"  
"Right doesn't that mean the TARDIS will be surrounded by angels"  
"Yes but the TARDIS has her shields up. Nothing can breach her walls! She is scanning the whole of Egypt as we speak and is locating every angel. As when they move they can be detected by their abnormal speed. Once she has detected every angel is inside the protocol will activate"  
The screwdriver beeps once.  
"Ok every angel is in there. And..."  
A loud zapping electrical sound blasts from each corner of the pyramid. Blue energy is shot out the devises towards the top of the pyramid. Once all the beams meet. They collide and zap down into the pyramid.  
The energy stops emanating from the devises.  
The doctor smiles.  
"Is it done doctor?"  
"Indeed Miss. Sapphire"  
"Don't you know I hate that name!"  
The doctor grins and looks down at his screwdriver.  
"All the angels' consciences are now being safely stored in the heart of the TARDIS. Meaning or little friend can open his eyes now.  
They smile while looking at him.  
He is unmoving in her arms.  
She shakes him a little. The doctor gives a concerned look.  
The doctor uses his sonic to scan him again.  
"All traces of the angel are gone...oh"  
He droops his head and drops his screwdriver whist griping it at the same time.  
"Doctor?"  
"I didn't see it"  
Octavia starts to shake the boy harder.  
"Come on wake up!"  
"It was blocked out by the angel in his mind"  
"Please doctor tell me" tears roll down her pail white cheeks.  
"He had heart cancer. Terminal. Even if I did see it would have been too late"  
"how long has he been gone for?"  
She weeps.  
"4 minutes"  
She lowers her head. The doctor looks away.

The doctor and Octavia stand over a small grave in the middle of a large open field, with a single tree on a hill, the sun setting in the background, as the TARDIS is perched behind.

The doctor puts a hand over her shoulder before turning and stepping into the TARDIS doors.

That was the story of the Angels of Egypt. My 5th adventure with the miraculous man, when he took me from the lonely space rock. He smiled. But I see now inside he was remembering. All he lost and all he will lose. And I now see what it is to see him lose.  
I will find out who this man is.


End file.
